Atos
by Srta Laila
Summary: Quando as palavras são confusas e vazias, Yuki é obrigado a falar por atos... YukiShuichi Oneshort


Não havia toque apenas olhar, normalmente seu amor se resumia no desejo. Mas não naquele momento, naquele momento havia carinho, amor, e preocupação em um só olhar. Era certo que guardava suas palavras para os livros, seu romantismo ficava nas páginas, seu amor era declarado em atos. Mas naquele momento os atos não o ajudariam.

Shuichi o encarava de forma magoada exigia uma explicação.

-O que é isso? – mas uma pergunta lançada, em suas mãos uma revista que trazia como matéria principal, ricamente ilustrada com uma variedade de imagens, dele beijando uma mulher desconhecida.

Para ele apenas uma fã louca. Para Shuichi traição. Eles mal haviam se recuperado de uma péssima discussão sobre a relação, e já estavam brigando novamente.

-É apenas mais uma louca. – disse Eiri cansado, queria terminar aquela discussão o mais rápido possível, mas não da maneira que ocorreu.

Shuichi abaixou a cabeça, tremendo pelo choro que viria, e passou por ele, correndo de forma desajeitada, logo a porta do apartamento estava novamente fechada, e ele estava sozinho novamente.

Ele sabia para onde Shuichi iria, mas mesmo assim ele se sentiu preocupado. Odiava brigar com ele, mas como falar? Como faze-lo acreditar? O amava era certo, mas sempre conseguiu se expressar melhor através da escrita. Quando pequeno para fugir se enfiava nos livros.

A vida o fez ficar frio, arrancou sua inocência de forma brutal. Não conseguia mais falar, se sentia tão patético. Se sentou no sofá de forma largada, logo após preparar uma doze de wisk para si.

Começou a pensar neles. Já faziam três anos que haviam se conhecido. Não da melhor maneira, pois não havia sido nada agradável ser atingido com um pedaço de papel da cara, e logo sua primeira impressão sobre Shuichi foi: Um pirralho que escreve muito mal. Mas logo sua vida foi invadida por ele, e sem se dar conta estava cada vez mais cativado com suas visitas inesperadas.

E por mais que fosse muito orgulhoso para admitir seu coração foi invadido por ele, tomando conta de seus pensamentos, tornando-se fonte para sua inspiração. Queria admitir para o mundo o seu amor, queria dar um passo adiante na sua relação com ele. E sem que desse conta Eiri caminhava pelas ruas.

Shuichi já não chorava mais, e tudo devia a Hiro, que o consola-la a noite inteira, já era tarde, e ele olhava distraidamente o pôr-do-sol. Estava abatido, não dormira nada, apenas chorara. Hiro não estava em casa, e Shuichi era tomado por uma agonia profunda.

Não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, não pela suposta traição, mas por nunca ter escutando em três anos nenhuma palavra exatamente carinhosa, nenhuma declaração aberta. Entendia que aquele era o jeito de Eiri, mas aquilo não aliviava sua angustia sua duvida, sua tristeza.

Batidas insistentes na porta interromperam sua reflexão, de formal bastante lenta, ele se dirigi a porta, levando um choque ao ver quem era. Mal abriu a porta e foi puxado para um abraço. O que Eiri estava fazendo?

Ele quis perguntar, mas nem o próprio Eiri sabia, naquele momento ações não iriam resolver tudo, respirou algumas vezes, se sentindo infinitamente patético com as palavras que saíram forçadas.

-Eu te amo. – mas elas saíram sem sentido, saíram frias, ásperas. Não havia sentido em dizer aquilo, eram apenas palavras, será que Shuichi não enxergava que o seu amor não se resumia em palavras?

Shuichi não reagia, ainda não conseguia acreditar estar ouvindo aquelas palavras, mas por que elas pareceram uma ofensa? Por que elas pareciam tão frias? Ele não entendia, a três anos desejava escutar aquilo, mas naquele momento não se sentia a pessoa mais feliz do mundo como julgara.

Seus olhares finalmente se cruzaram, e naquele momento não precisavam de palavras, não precisavam de declarações, Shuichi não precisava mais de nada. Pela primeira vez, foi capaz de ver além de Eiri, pode ver seu sofrimento, sua duvida, seu amor...

Seus lábios se tocaram de forma carinhosa. Agora Eiri apostaria em seu atos. Partiu o beijo, o puxando, Shuichi mal trancou a porta do apartamento do amigo, e foi praticamente arrastado por Eiri.

Estava confuso. O silencio no carro era incomodo. Mas nenhum dos dois ousava quebra-lo. Olhava para o céu azul escuro sem nenhum interesse, e não pode deixar de dar um suspiro aliviado quando finalmente chegaram.

Shuichi estava incomodado com o que poderia acontecer. Não haviam conversado, caíram em um profundo silencio, foi praticamente arrastado para o quarto.

Todas as suas duvidas foram embora, seu sorriso era mais do que visível. Eiri havia preparado tudo aquilo para ele, para eles. O quarto estava iluminado por velas, na cama pétalas de rosa, tudo exageradamente enfeitado. O que não tirava o romântico do ambiente.

Um abraço estranhamente carinhoso, um beijo estranhamente suave, e um sorriso estranhamente sincero. Eiri falava por atos.

Shuichi sorria, suspirava, e esquecia toda e qualquer duvida.

A noite foi passando de forma leve, as palavras saíram desconexas. Os sentimentos eram iguais. Se uniram como nunca antes, naquela noite seus corações estavam unidos. Shuichi se sentia feliz, mas pode constatar que era o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Quando se abraçaram de forma desajeitada se acomodando entre os lençóis, cansados, e quando o sono era eminente, ele pode escutar aquelas palavras sussurradas com o coração.

-Eu te amo. – ditas de forma distraída, sonolenta, sem pensar.

Não havia ato que pudesse lhe mostrar, não havia palavra para exemplificar o que sentia, era intenso, suave, era tudo. E pela primeira vez Eiri admitia para si mesmo.

Sim ele o amava.

_**Fim **_

**_N/A: NHAAA minha primeira fic de Gravitation, tomara que ela tenha ficado satisfatória... Está meio confusa a estória mas eu gostei ... Nhaaa seria muito legal se você clicasse nesse botãozinho simpático e me mandasse um review neh?? _**


End file.
